Voyages in reality
by Riniko22
Summary: A collection of short chapters, ideas that will not leave me alone. They will include many different twists, AU's, odd Luna approved actions, and other things - Time travel, clones, etc. Read and enjoy, but know that I don't know when or if a idea will take root.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling continues to own Harry Potter, this story(ies) that follow this disclaimer are just my attempts to have some fun with the wonderful world that she has gifted us with.

Author note: the following scenes may or may not be continued in a larger story.

Chapter one: Fatal Crossing

Harry awoke with a blinding headache and a mouth that tasted like someone had poured an entire funerary urn of ashes down his throat. The worse part was that he knew what that signified; it meant that he had been frenched by another damn Dementor. With this knowledge in time he moved his body slowly as he looked around to understand where and maybe when he was going to find himself this time. Ever since his first death after becoming the 'Master of Death,' he would find himself waking in the body of another Harry Potter. A Harry that had not survived to fulfill their cursed destiny, leaving him to take over, oh how he hated the lucky bastards.

This time Harry found himself laid out in a familiar alley with an unmoving Dementor sprawled out next to him. He would have laughed about how even a bloody Dementor couldn't handle sucking down Tom's slimy soul, except for the stiffness and pain radiating out from his left jaw. This went a long way to explaining why this Harry was too out of it to call Prong's and drive off the foul creatures like he had. Hell, with the way his jaw felt, this Harry probably wouldn't have been able to pull off the spell if he had been given the chance.

Finally leveling himself up to take in more of his surroundings and praising his own doubles luck that he was still wearing his glasses even if he had been dead just moments ago. Harry spotted the other damn Dementor pulling his fat whale of a cousin up off the ground to give Dudley his first and last kiss that hadn't been from Petunia's or Marge's lips. Harry began to quickly sprint towards them even if he did briefly consider walking away and letting the two get on with their date. Pulling his wand out Harry started to grin as a plan formed in his mind that would really screw that bloody bitch of a toad Dolores Umbridge.

When Harry was within the last meter or so from the two he jumped up throwing his feet forward into the rotting mass of the Dementor just as he grabbed hold of Dudley's jacket with his free hand, counting on D's greater mass to arrest what was left of his momentum after transferring it to his target while at the same time throwing out his wand. With a bang two very important things happened in the next second, one Harry stopped and the Knight bus truly lived up to its title of coming to the rescue of the wizard in need as it struck and killed the soul sucking creature. Let the toad try to cover up the shit storm that will come out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling continues to own Harry Potter, this story(ies) that follow this disclaimer are just my attempts to have some fun with the wonderful world that she has gifted us with.

Author note: the following scenes may or may not be continued in a larger story.

Closeted:

"Shit my neck is killing me!" Harry groaned loudly, as he pulled himself up in the dark. As he got to his feet something brushed across his face and he shot his hand up to brush it away. Which had the effect of getting a thin cord caught up in his fingers and a having a bright light suddenly flaring up in his face and blinding him for a few seconds. After blinking his eyes till the dots disappeared Harry was able to take in his surroundings before realizing that he was in a closet; a closet under a stair, a very familiar closet that very nearly had him yelling at the top of his lungs before he was grabbed hold of his anger and choked it down. He was upset, but he wasn't going to start yelling and then get the hell beat out of him for waking Vernon up, he was just lucky that he hadn't woke the fat walrus up already.

It was likely Vermin's fault that he woke up on the floor with a neck that was so stiff and sore. He could bet that Vernon had thrown little Harry into the cupboard and Harry had broken his neck when he hit the back wall. He was just lucky that the Durley's regular mistreatment of Harry meant that there wasn't enough in his system to lead to Harry voiding himself or throwing up. But, Harry vowed to little Harry that he would make the Durley's pay for his death, because he knew that if it was this late that none of them woke up due to his noisily arrival that that meant that Harry had to have laid there for hours before he died. And he didn't want to think about the suffering that the poor child had gone through before the end came. Yes, the Durley's and Vernon in particular would be paying dearly for their actions.

As Harry slowly got control of his anger and collected his thoughts he sat down on the thin mattress and ratty blanket that made up what amounted to his bed. He was able to determine that he couldn't be more than six or seven on the outside, due to his height. Trying to pin his age down a little more he started looking at what was in the cupboard with him. He noticed a few small bent army men, a couple of bottles of cleaning supplies, some boxes on shelves, and a worn school backpack in the area furthest under the stairs. Harry reached over and pulled it out and started to pull out the books and papers inside to see if he could find a date. After a few minutes he found a completed assignment that was dated February 11, 1987. Harry was then able to determine that he was just over six and a half years old at this point. This would meant several things to him, one that he would have to spend nearly four and a half years suffering at the Durley's before his Hogwarts letter would arrive, and two that he would be working on making sure that when he did rejoin the magical world that he wasn't the same undersized starved kid that got on the Hogwart's express in Dudley's old clothes.

Harry decided that the first order of business was to get something to eat if he could and to do that he would need to get out of the cupboard. He placed everything back in the backpack and pushed it back into its place and then reached out to the door and hoped that Vernon didn't latch the door after throwing him in. He turned the handle on the door and lightly pushed out, just to have the door catch on the outside latch. Cursing under his breath Harry looked around for something flexible and flat that he could push out through the edge of the door that would catch the latch bolt and push it back out of the catch plate. It took him awhile but it was worth it mean he felt the door pop open. Harry would always be grateful for the many lessons the Weasley twins gave him on picking locks when you couldn't just use magic. This would work for now, but he would once again have to train his self on using his magic to open locks for getting past harder locks later when or if they move him to the upstairs bedroom. Harry then cut off the light before opening the door as slowly as he could to try to avoid the door making any sounds. He would be sure to oil the hinges when he came back for future trips out of his room.

The trip to the kitchen and back took Harry a bit of time as he made sure that no one would notice that he pilfered the kitchen. The hardest part was making sure that the items he took would not be detected, so he had to be careful to load up on items that Dudley would take and not the healthy foods that he really wanted. After grabbing a few of the candy bars and stuffing them into his pockets he raided the fridge and took a small chance on a slice of ham before slipping back into his room after dropping a few drops of cooking oil on the inside of the door hinge. He had just closed the door when he heard a squeak from one of the doors upstairs. Harry froze in place and listened carefully for additional movement above before letting go a slight sigh as he heard what sounded like his cousin going to the bathroom before returning to bed. Harry then ate his pilfered food before carefully hiding the wrappers for later disposal.

Over the next few months Harry worked on regaining some control of his wandless magic. He would only work on it when he was not being watched by the Durleys or when he was far enough from the house to practice without detection. By the time April was finishing Harry was able to easily unlatch the cupboard door when he needed and was working on other uses for his magic. He would practice shrinking and expanding small items until he was confident in his ability to do so without any accidents.

This training would pay off later in his being able to safely hide small items of food within different areas of the cupboard for when they would lock him up and he could not sneak out. The food he stole from pilfering the kitchen was not his only source. He would eat what he knew was safe while weeding the yard. And later he was able to truly screw with the Durleys when he was made to cook breakfast by shrinking portions of the food as he was only allowed to eat the smallest servings and expanding small pieces of food, like the scrambled eggs and bacon bits for Dudley and Vernon. Harry greatly enjoyed finding out that Vernon had to pick up extra food on the way into work and for lunch due to his work. Dudley had begun to become so hungry at school that he was actually caught a few times stealing other kid's snacks during school and became the one the teachers now watched rather than Harry.


End file.
